


The heaven of simple things

by The_Porg_is_not_impressed



Series: Our own house [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Chandrila, Established Relationship, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Two Halves of Reylo, domestic life, reyloweeklychallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Porg_is_not_impressed/pseuds/The_Porg_is_not_impressed
Summary: This text is part of a collection of weekly entries written for the Two Halves of Reylo Tumblr community. #ReyloWeeklyChallengeBen had decided that they would have breakfast on the living room terrace. A wonderful idea, because, from this side of the house, it was possible to see the sea in the distance. Dressed in her silk dressing gown, the body and the mind awakened by a warm shower, Rey hastened to join him. His mug of Caf in the hand, eyes lost in the beauty of the landscape, he was wearing nothing but a pair of black pants that fell very low over his hips, and his hair, still damp, curled on his neck. Her heart filled with love, she hugged him from behind, covered his back with languid little kisses. He laughed, let her savor the sweetness of his skin for a minute, then he turned in her arms to face her. With a seductive smile, he captured her lips to share a long, tender kiss.“ You’re hungry…” he whispered against her mouth as her stomach gurgled heavily.





	The heaven of simple things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reylo Weekly Challenge n°10 : Food

A light and pleasant breeze awakened Rey with a gentle thrill of well-being. Naked, lying on her belly, legs tangled in the sheets and left side of the face hidden in her pillow, she emerged from her dreamless sleep watching the thin white curtain swaying slowly with the wind. This slow and soothing movement reminded her of a calm and transparent ocean. The French window, wide open, allowed her to contemplate a lush garden and a cloudless sky. It was an idyllic, reassuring, sometimes surrealistic vision. See as much green every morning, was for Rey an inexhaustible source of rapture. Even when it was raining, her garden never seemed depressing or melancholy to her, it was just perfect.

Three years ago, if someone or the Force had prophesied that she would leave Jakku and live peaceful days on a planet with a temperate climate, covered with vast shimmering plains and beaches bordered by a fine sand as white as the snow, she would not have believed it for a second. In fact, she would not have dared.

But the war, although still very present in her memory and that of the whole Galaxy, was over since what seemed like a life, or two. Rey no longer had to struggle to survive or pretend she was alright. She was happy, finally free, where she should be. She was no longer the one others called “ the last hope ”, “ the last Jedi ”, what she had never really been and would never be. And it was a real relief.

Of course, not all conflicts were resolved yet. It was impossible to solve all the problems of the universe in a simple snap of the fingers, just as the disputes, relatively rare in her couple, could not always be defused by a duel with training sabers. Many things still needed to be rebuilt, improved, understood, but that failed to taint her almost constant good mood. Nothing could upset her more than necessary, nothing would ever make her regret the choices she had made to finally be here today, in her bed, at home, delighted to admire the garden she had created with her husband.

Rey sighed contentedly. Although she often had to travel, discover the customs of other worlds and marvel at the beauty or strangeness of their landscapes, it was from her window that she could contemplate heaven. Over time, she had realized that, despite all the affection she had for Naboo and Ahch-To, two of her favorite planets, their beauty and their mysteries had never brought her more satisfaction than what she had in front of her eyes right now. Yet, her garden was simple, a little wild, pretty without being totally aesthetic, filled with plants and flowers that came from all over the Galaxy. But she adored it. She adored it with as much fervor as she appreciated her adoptive planet.

Nothing equaled the charm and peace of a sunny morning on Chandrila. Rey smiled at this thought, rolled gently on the back, stretched lazily, carefully. To reflection, there was actually something better than that, better than all the pleasures the universe could offer her, better than anything she knew.

Ben.

The once most feared man in the entire galaxy had become the center of her existence, as she had become his sun. She knew that many people still wondered by what madness she had agreed to become his wife. They did not understand her choice, because they did not know what true loneliness was, and that almost painful need to share her life with someone who would never leave her, for whom she would be everything. Ben and she had met in the worst of circumstances and fought with unprecedented rage, before the Bond connects them, before they decide to take all the risks to find the balance, and before they choose to live their love despite everything.

Since the fall of the First Order, almost twenty-two months earlier, they lived with the weight of memories and the horror of some of their actions. It was not always easy, but things had changed too much, between them and around them, to constantly persist in rehashing the Past. Nothing was forgotten, they just talked about it less often, and with less anger, bitterness. Their Present was more important.

Because her reflections drifted far too much and that, generally, what people thought of her couple did not matter to her, as long as nobody insulted her husband in front of her, Rey decided to return to more pleasurable thoughts. More joyful. This morning she felt perfectly well, relaxed, not at all nauseating, for once. She let out a small laugh.

Last night, Ben had made love to her until she remembered nothing but his name, and she had made sure to make him lose his memory with the same devotion. They had started again, at dawn, and that had been a moment of pure tenderness. Then Ben had decided to get up and she was allowed herself to sleep an extra thirty minutes, because it was their day off.

A day without which their many responsibilities would make them quickly irascible. A day only to them. A whole day to take care only of the well-being of one and the other.

Rey took a deep breath and noticed that a delicious smell of Spiran Caf was beginning to seep into the bedroom, through the ajar door. Even if she was no longer allowed to drink caffeine, she appreciated being able to smell its bitter-sweet scent, because it meant that breakfast was ready. Except that she did not want to get up. Not immediately. She wanted to laze a few more minutes. And most importantly, she wanted Ben to come back to her, because the bed was too huge and empty without him. However, as soon as she made the decision to use the Bond to ask him to join her, her stomach protested with a particularly noisy gurgling sound.

\- Okay, okay, I’ll be reasonable… -

*

Ben had decided that they would have breakfast on the living room terrace. A wonderful idea, because, from this side of the house, it was possible to see the sea in the distance. Dressed in her silk dressing gown, the body and the mind awakened by a warm shower, Rey hastened to join him. His mug of Caf in the hand, eyes lost in the beauty of the landscape, he was wearing nothing but a pair of black pants that fell very low over his hips, and his hair, still damp, curled on his neck. Her heart filled with love, she hugged him from behind, covered his back with languid little kisses. He laughed, let her savor the sweetness of his skin for a minute, then he turned in her arms to face her. With a seductive smile, he captured her lips to share a long, tender kiss.

“ You’re hungry…” he whispered against her mouth as her stomach gurgled heavily.

Rey smiled, walked away from him, rolled her eyes with humor.

“ I didn’t know you were so insightful ! ” She joked in a teasing tone.

In response, Ben caressed her cheek, guided her to the table. Then he put down his mug and, as a perfect gentleman, pulled her chair to help her settle.

“ No nausea this morning ? ” He asked, serving her a bowl of hot chocolate with Tang bark, her favorite.

Rey nodded distractedly, too focused on food to answer. A multitude of dishes were arranged between them, each filled with victuals all more appetizing than each other. There were fruits of all sizes and shapes, several types of jams, a large carafe of Jogan juice, unsweetened Bantha cream, Five blossom bread, and biscuits prepared according to a Corellian recipe. Usually, Rey felt too bad to eat anything, even drinking a glass of water could turn her stomach, however, at this moment, she realized that she had finally regained her legendary appetite. She wanted to devour everything, and could afford it, because all the foods that made up this breakfast was healthy and balanced. Thanks to Ben, who did not joke about the quality of the food, they ate only fresh products, produced naturally, in accordance with their nutritional needs. He cooked for her almost every day, with or without her help, and she fell in love again every time.

“ I’m fine, I guess so. ” she finally said, softly rubbing her left foot against his leg, under the table. “ I have the impression that the infernal awakening phase is over…”

He smiled, handed her the jam tartine that he had just prepared for her.

“ That would be good, because I’m really starting to feel guilty… ” He joked, with a certain seriousness, as he looked her while she bite in her bread with a little apprehension.

She shrugged, very calm as she tried to chew her food slowly, hoping nothing would force her to spit it out. Then, after weighing the pros and cons, she swallowed and waited. Ben was watching her, while he drinking his Spiran Caf, ready to accompany her to the fresher if necessary. Finally, nothing happened, and Rey let out a sigh of relief.

“ As you can see, everything is alright, and stop with this joke-that-isn’t-really-a-joke. We’re both responsible Ben, for better and for worse, remember ? Besides, you feel how I feel, so it’s equitable, in a way. ” She said using her free hand to grab some fruits and put them on her plate.

“ Like the moon drinking the sun’s rays to light up the night, because she’s unable to produce its own light…you know, I’m not sure I’ll find that very equitable…” he replied, leaning toward her to slip a strand of rebellious hair behind her ear, and caress her cheek.

Rey turned her face to kiss his palm.

“ It’s still a teamwork for me, no matter who does what. ”

He took a deep breath, redraw the outline of her jaw with his thumb before moving away his hand.

A peaceful silence settled between them, only disturbed by the delicate singing of small birds with colorful plumage, the rustle of the wind gently waving the surrounding vegetation, and the sound of their cutlery. They did not always have to talk, and it was pleasant. When Rey wanted something, a biscuit or a glass of Jogan juice, Ben served her even before she decided to do it herself. And if it was him who needed her attention, she answered his silent request with the same kindness. Sometimes, they shared an intense look, a smile, and their hands met at the center of the table. It was like a ritual. Their day could not start perfectly without this. Even if they sometimes lacked time, they always made sure that breakfast was a moment of calm, sharing, just for them. It was simple. But important.

After twenty minutes passed without any words being spoken, Rey, almost satiated, let out a long moan of happiness before suddenly jumping in surprise. Alarmed, Ben, without waiting for her explanations, got up and came to kneel before her, of a movement so fast that it took her a few seconds to realize that he had joined her.

“ What is happening my beloved ? ” He asked, gently taking her hands, examining her with the help of the Force to find out what was wrong, but he noticed nothing.  
Rey’s gaze was lost into his while she clung to him. She was so troubled that no coherent thought could be communicated through the Bond.

“ I…I’m not sure…I think…” she broke off, froze for a brief moment, eyes shining with tears.  
“ Rey, please, tell me what’s wrong. ”

Without answering, she guided his hands to her belly. Her round belly of 4 months and a half of pregnancy. And it was Ben’s turn to jump a little when he felt a light blow, almost imperceptible, against his right palm. Rey laughed, leaning toward him to gently press her forehead on his.

“ Do you feel her too? ”  
“ Yes…” he murmured in a breath trembling with joy and disbelief.

It was the first time they felt the baby move, that they did not have to use the Force to guess her agitation, and it was the strangest and most beautiful phenomenon they had ever experienced. Life was fidgeting with enthusiasm and energy, safely in Rey’s body, and they had no words to describe the magic of the moment. However, a shared thought floated between them through the Bond.

\- I think our daughter is still hungry… -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, it is always a pleasure. ^^  
> I said that English is not my mother tongue and I don't have a Beta reader, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on my main blog; til-lyanae.tumblr.com


End file.
